


stress relief

by kyahgamis



Series: redbull and coffee with a dash of desperation [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, i needed to write this so badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late; Kagami had a class at 7 but he was still awake at 2 in the freaking morning. He had somehow managed to not fall asleep while making this video project that could literally make or break his grades this semester. Kagami didn’t know what the hell documentary video making had to do with fighting fires but it was a requirement that took up a <i>really </i>long time for a minor subject’s preliminary exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stress relief

It was late; Kagami had a class at 7 but he was still awake at 2 in the freaking morning. He had somehow managed to not fall asleep while making this video project that could literally make or break his grades this semester. Kagami didn’t know what the hell documentary video making had to do with fighting fires but it was a requirement that took up a _really_ long time for a minor subject’s preliminary exam.

Kagami yawned irritably as he rubbed his already sore and slightly puffy eyes. He was sitting cross legged in front of the coffee table; his long legs starting to go numb. If he didn’t make himself slightly uncomfortable, Kagami’d probably fall asleep at the drop of a hat. He drowned his sleepiness with crappy lukewarm coffee and thoughts of dropping out of college. It helped.

As he placed the finishing touches on the video, he can feel himself grinning. _Just a few more minutes and I can finally sleep,_ he thinks almost gleefully. 

Rendering the video was a pain in the ass. it took him almost an hour to finish exporting the file (fucking idiot group mates with fucking long voiceovers, ugh) and he didn’t even dare take his eyes off the screen, lest he gets comfortable and falls asleep. Finally, the video allowed itself to be rendered and it was time for the last step before he can finally get into the warm embrace of his bed. 

Kagami stared at his laptop screen with unblinking bloodshot eyes as the video file began to upload. The red bar was halfway through the screen when he noticed a tiny pop up notification at the top of his screen.

_‘search for WiFi network’  
_

Kagami froze. His brain froze. Everything froze. The file was in the middle of uploading and the internet _fucking **crashed.**_

The little notification from hell seemed to be mocking him. _Now you can’t pass your overdue video hahaha!!!_ He heard an inhumane screech from somewhere and it took him several moments to realize that it was him screeching.

“Kagami? What the hell are you doing up so late?”  


He turned to his roommate, Aomine, ignoring the irritated tone in the latter’s voice. “What happened to the WiFi?”

“Hah?”   


“The WiFi. What the fuck happened to it?” Kagami said in a half- whisper. Aomine’s face dropped when he noticed the almost unstable tone in Kagami’s voice.  


“Uh,” he said eloquently. “I pulled the plug.”  


Kagami’s eyes widened and he shrieked. “You did what!?”

“Well, you’re the one who’s always complaining about the electrical fees!” Aomine screamed back. “And I didn’t know that you were using the internet! I thought you were asleep!”  


“I wasn’t beside you, wasn’t I?” groaned Kagami, his eyebrows furrowed and his temples throbbing. He stood up and dashed to the router, plugging it up swiftly and returning to his spot in front of the laptop.  


Aomine sighed and dropped himself behind Kagami, scooting over to the latter’s hunched up back.

“Taiga?” he tried as he snaked his arms around the redhead’s abdomen. Kagami didn’t reply; he didn’t even react. He just sat there stone faced at the laptop screen with his hands tapping nervously on the table.  


Pulling Kagami into an embrace, Aomine nuzzled his head into the crook of Kagami’s neck. “Hey. I’m sorry.” 

He felt Kagami slightly relax in his arms. “It’s already three hours overdue.” he heard Kagami say in a small tired voice.

“I didn’t know. Was this for humanities?”    


“It’s for freaking English 2.”  


The two of them talked quietly about how weird it was that Kagami had to make a video about Japanese culture in English. Well, Aomine mostly spoke while kagami listened and mumbled a few words in reply.

As they talked, Kagami slowly eased into Aomine’s arms. it calmed him; the rise and fall of Aomine’s chest, his warmth, his smell. He felt himself getting more sleepy as he listened to Aomine’s calming voice and _fuck this video;_  he could fail this semester and take it again later, just make this moment last.

“Taiga.” Aomine pecked his cheek. “The file’s done uploading.”  


He mumbled sleepily in reply. “I don’t care anymore.” Kagami heard soft laughter from the other boy. Aomine hummed as he kept one hand around Kagami while the other navigated around his laptop’s trackpad. 

Kagami’s half opened eyes watched the screen, following the movement of the cursor as it selected the ‘process’ button. The white bar slowly filled itself up and the video was finally uploaded.

Snuggling closer, Kagami yawned. “Thanks, Daiki. Sorry for getting angry at you.” He looked up at Aomine, a sleepy and embarrassed smile plastered on his face. 

Aomine ruffled his hair and gave him a fond look. He kissed his forehead and encircled his arms around Kagami again.

“It’s nothing.”  


The two of them shuffled into the bedroom and dropped on the bed, Kagami falling asleep the moment his head landed on the pillow. Aomine squeezed himself beside Kagami, pulling the sleep deprived teen closer to him. Kagami unconsciously nestled his head into Aomine’s chest and drooled slightly.

Aomine chuckled and kept his gaze on the sleeping boy until he finally fell asleep a few moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> this was loosely based on something that happened to me recently. i say loosely because i don't have a bf/roomie who knows when to give me cuddles whenever i feel like shit ; u ;


End file.
